<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sharing of a Life by chlodine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880190">The Sharing of a Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlodine/pseuds/chlodine'>chlodine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>from tumblr [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uncharted (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlodine/pseuds/chlodine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Nadine, emotions drape over her like a woollen blanket.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>from tumblr [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1105329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sharing of a Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the <a href="https://nadiineross.tumblr.com/post/620109598059331584/the-sharing-of-a-life-its-storming-and-3am-n-i">original post</a> was as much a hit as it could be on my tumblr so i thought id post it here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>A crack of thunder wakes her, fading into a distant rumble and then disappearing into the pitter-patter of rain. Dully, distantly, drones Nadine’s air conditioner.</p></div><div class=""><p>Chloe rubs a hand over her eye and blinks the heavy drag of sleep away from her eyelids. The curtains are pulled back a bit, so a stuttering light comes through, pulsing with the lightning. In the dim, Chloe shifts and makes out the outline of Nadine’s face. She’s a comforting presence beneath Chloe’s prone form. Nadine’s body, while undeniably strong, is also heartachingly soft, pliant. She has no problem holding Chloe in the most gentle of ways; an arm wrapped around there, a leg draped over here.</p></div><div class=""><p>Chloe smiles, unwittingly, and reaches out to cup Nadine’s jaw. Her palm smooths over the skin there, thumb skimming over the mole on her lip. Stirring, Nadine squints down at Chloe. Almost purely on instinct, she presses a kiss to the apex of Chloe’s thumb, lips curving into a sleepy smile.</p></div><div class=""><p>After a moment, her eyes close again, and she sighs a soft breath into Chloe’s hand. Chloe trails her hand down her face, down her neck, and walks it across Nadine’s arm. There’s a pleasant, dry sort of warmth where Chloe’s skin passes across Nadine’s. She hums a raspy noise of content, closing her own eyes, and wraps her hand around Nadine’s wrist.</p></div><div class=""><p>Touching Nadine, just being in contact with her, has become one of Chloe’s favourite things to do. As such, sleeping is something Chloe has grown a new sort of fondness for—though she has always enjoyed a good nap, there’s an added dimension, with Nadine. It’s calming, in a profound sort of way, to feel the rhythm of Nadine’s breath, her pulse, echo directly into Chloe’s own body. Even now, Chloe feels the rise and fall of Nadine’s chest under her. Feels the beat of Nadine’s heart, slow in the arteries of her wrist, against the calloused palm of Chloe’s hand.</p></div><div class=""><p>Nadine shifts, then. Her hand slips into Chloe’s, fingers interlocking. Chloe turns her head and presses the side of her nose into her torso, inhales the smell of Nadine’s soap. Nadine’s hand squeezes once, and Chloe marvels again at the feel of it in her own hand. The simple act of sharing body heat, sharing a space, fills her up so ridiculously with a quiet sort of happiness. With Nadine, emotions drape over her like a woollen blanket.</p></div><div class=""><p>Thunder storms across the skies again, but Chloe’s already been lulled back to sleep.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope ur all holding up all right:) im sorry i couldn't get anything out for chlodine week but i will try my best to work on the ideas i came up with for the prompts, no promises tho </p><p>any and all comments very much appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>